jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Maddison
Robbie Maddison was a motorbike stunt performer act from Season 2 of JayGT. He was eliminated in 9th place. Background Robbie Maddison is an Australian motorbike stunt rider. Nicknamed 'Maddo', he is from the town of Kiama, New South Wales. Born in Caringbah, Maddison grew up in Kiama Downs, and developed his passion for riding by competing in national motocross and supercross events. He completed Year 10 at Kiama High School and took up an electrical apprenticeship. He continued learning freestyle tricks (FMX) and after mastering the skills he entered his first amateur event and won both the amateur and the pro event at Bachus Marsh, Victoria. In early 2004, he won Gold at the X Games held at Australia's Wonderland after completing 13 back flips. This increased Australia's awareness of their new world beater. In May 2005, the Crusty Demons gave Robbie the opportunity to break two world records on his motorbike. 125cc distance Guinness world record- 221feet 250cc distance world record with a trick- 246 feet (75 m) superman seat grab. After this he went on to win numerous international FMX events around the world and has been recognized as one of the best FMX riders of all time. Maddo's motto: "Face your fears - live your dreams" On December 31 2007, (on the 40th anniversary of Evel Knievel jumping the fountains at Caesars Palace), live on ESPN, Maddison broke the world motorcycle jumping record, travelling 98.34m on a motorbike. He repeated the event immediately afterward, successfully landing the jump, as his fiancee Amy looked on. His second attempt, however, did not go as far as the first jump; he was not injured in either jump. On March 29 2008, he broke his own world record twice during the Crusty Demons Night Of World Records show in Melbourne, Australia. During his first jump he travelled 316 feet (96.32 m) and landed on the safety zone nearly hitting the front of the landing ramp. On his second attempt he broke the world record by travelling 342 feet 7 inches (104.42 m) this time he landed hard on his back tyre and was not satisfied by the jump, so he decided to jump once more. On his third jump he again broke the world record, this time with 106.98m (350.98 feet) into a perfect landing. On January 1 2009, live on ESPN in front of a world audience, Maddison and his Yamaha YZ 250 successfully jumped 96 feet (29 m) up onto the Arc de Triomphe in front of Paris Las Vegas and then descended a 80-foot (24 m) drop off the monument to return safely to ground level. Robbie said after the jump that he may have broken his hand and had a gash to the bone in the webbing of his left hand. On May 30 2009, Maddison proved himself more than just a stuntman by defeating the world's best freestyle riders at the Calgary, AB, Canada stop of the Red Bull X-Fighters competition. His victory in the Head-to-Head competition meant he had to progress through three rounds, defeating multiple X Games medallist Nate Adams (USA) in the first, defending series champion Mat Rebeaud (SUI) in the semi-final round and then 30-year-old series veteran Eigo Sato (JPN) in the final. On July 13 2009, Maddison jumped Tower Bridge in London, with a backflip, whilst the drawbridge was open by 25 feet. The following weekend Maddison went on to the Red Bull X-Fighters championship in Madrid, winning the best trick contest with a brand new trick, an under flip one hander to side saddle lander. In March 2010, Robbie Maddison become the first person to jump the start gantry at the Formula One in Melbourne, Australia. On April 7 2010, he performed a moto-x jump over the Corinth Canal in Greece. That made him the first FMX rider who accomplished to cross over the canal on his motorbike. He took off with a speed of 120 km/h and jumped over more than 80m. About the jump, Maddison said: "Jumping across the Corinth Canal became a challenge I just could not resist. This jump involved the highest consequences I have faced so far. I believe that sometimes you have to take risks in life to become wiser and facing a challenge like this will help get me ready for the next aim I will face in the future. I am thrilled about managing to pull it off, as you know there is only one opportunity to get it right!" On December 31 2011, Maddison attempted to jump 400 feet across San Diego Bay as part of Red Bull New Year No Limits, in a tandem jump with American snowmobile racer Levi LaVallee. After landing over 391 ft in practice, Maddison landed shy of the 400 feet goal on the night due to the fog, damp conditions and reduced traction, landing 378 ft, 9 inches. In 2013, he went on to win the Taurus world stunt award for "best stunt with a vehicle." In April 2015, Maddison achieved the feat of riding a modified dirt motorbike on a wave near Teahupoo in Tahiti, after two years of preparation for the event. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robbie_Maddison Audition Robbie Maddison was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Robbie Maddison's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 207 consisted of jumping his motorcycle to the top of the Arc de Triomphe at the Paris Las Vegas, and then going back down, setting some record. JayDK, Usagi, guest judge Smack, Pennies, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Robbie's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals instead of Midas Whale and Pilobolus Dance Theater. Quarterfinals Robbie Maddison's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 211 consisted of... Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Danger Acts Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Season 2 Bonus Acts Category:Season 2 Danger Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 2 Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 2 Semifinalists Category:Instant Save Category:Finalists Category:Season 2 Finalists Category:9th Place Category:Stunt Bikers Category:Season 2 Stunt Bikers